The Day I Found Hope
by dreamergalz
Summary: -Complete- I am the Hope Card, sealed by my mistress, Sakura, a few months ago. This is my story, from when I was created to my new life with Sakura. I am always filled with sadness; I do not know why. But I guess I will know now...
1. Chapter One: To the Palace

**The Day I Found Hope**

**by dreamergalz**

**Chapter One: A Story Before Our Creations: To the Palace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, only the story and the plot!**

**= = =  
  
I am the Hope Card, sealed by my mistress, Sakura, a few months ago. Before that, I was the Void Card, sealed under the house that Clow Reed used to live before he died. I am here writing to you my story, one filled with despair and sadness until I found my new mistress. Sakura was the one who suggested me to write this out, in the hopes that she would understand me more. This is my story, my life, since my creation. I hope that you all readers out there will not make the same mistakes I had made again...  
  
= = =  
  
Clow Reed was sitting under the Sakura tree with Keroberos and Yue, the Cards surrounding them. He was resting after a tiring day of helping people out with their problems. The Cards were created around a year ago and they were bored out of their minds. Keroberos and Yue too, for they had nothing better to do than eat and sleep, doing whatever they wanted to do.  
  
Keroberos sighed. He asked: "Master, could you please tell us a story? I really am bored here, doing nothing."  
  
Clow slowly opened his eyes and looked at Keroberos. "What kind of story?" he asked.  
  
"How about something that happened before all of us were created?" Yue suggested. It was a bit out of the ordinary for Yue as he was usually the one sleeping, not listening a word to what Clow would tell them when he was telling them a story.  
  
"Hmm...sounds interesting. We have not heard a story about Master before we were created." Keroberos answered. Clow thought of it for a moment before answering. "I am telling you one about what happened to us around a year ago, just before you all were created. This is how it goes..."  
  
"Yeah! A new story that we have not heard! Finally!" Keroberos shouted. Everyone was excited; for it was the first time their Master was telling them a story before they were created. Clow usually told them stories about myths and legends, not real things that happened in the past.  
  
"Shush! You are disturbing everyone!" Yue reprimanded.  
  
"Sorry." Keroberos smiled sheepishly. "Master, could you please start again?"  
  
"This how the story goes...oh by the way, if anyone of you interrupts again, I'll not repeat again. Anyway..." Clow started telling them the story...  
  
= = =  
  
Clow was staring in a trance-like gaze. He had been like this since this morning, sitting in his red armchair and doing nothing, except stare. Out of the blue, he woke up from his trance-like state.  
  
"Yes. Now I know why I am like this, staring at nothing in the air. I must create them!"  
  
Then, Clow rubbed his stomach.  
  
"But before I create them, I guess I have to eat some food." He sighed.  
  
Clow went to eat his food and in around half an hour, he was back, this time feeling more energized and less sleepy. However, today was not his day. Someone had knocked his door with the brass knocker.  
  
He sighed again. People were always looking for him to help with spells and such nonsensical stuff. He only received those who desperately needed his help, not those with extra money to ask him to use a spell to kill someone. He could not blame them though; he was considered the most powerful magician in the world. It was probably due to his feat quite a long time ago, killing all the enemies from England in a gigantic spell who were going to murder the rightful heir to the throne.  
  
Clow walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
Bowing politely, a Royal Servant dressed in the livery of the palace replied: "Begging your pardon sir. My Master, the Emperor of Japan, has invited you to join him in a feast at his palace to discuss politics, sir. My Master has also invited you, sir, to a stay at the palace for a few days."  
  
"Sorry. Please tell your Master that I am currently not free at the moment."  
  
"Sir! Begging you please! If I were to go back to the palace without your consent that you would be coming to the palace, my Master would have me killed, giving the excuse of being not able to persuade you, sir. Because of this, many people who had served Master was killed by him, saying that they were not doing his duties."  
  
"Is it true? No wonder I see all the people living around here are very poor and always fear the people from the palace."  
  
"Its very true sir. Master had taxed the commoners from a comfortable life to a poor life. Many people have died of starvation everyday. We do not like the Emperor but we are not able to remove him from the throne. He kills anyone who is not loyal to him..." the Royal Servant sucked in his breath before continuing, "I have spoken of treason sir! Please, I beg you, please do not let the people know or I would be dead!"  
  
Clow, feeling very bad for this man, replied: "I would not let anyone know. Tell your Emperor that I will come to the palace."  
  
The Royal Servant, feeling very relieved, thanked Clow, for he would be able to live for at least another day.  
  
"Would you like to go now sir? I have a carriage ready to fetch you to the palace now."  
  
"All right then." Clow answered.  
  
Clow closed the door to his home and sealed the whole house with his magic. He did not want to come back from the palace and having to clean up the mess made by the thieves and magicians who wanted to steal his books to learn his spells and other valuable items. Not that he cared about the valuable things in his house. He cared about his books more than them. He was afraid that he would not be able to replace the contents in his books, as there were around one hundred of them. It was impossible to remember every single detail in all the books. Nobody was able to tell you that at this book page number what has this information about a specific spell. He had around a hundred books and they were all treasures to him, for he had either bought them a long time ago or written them himself.  
  
Clow walked down the path to the gate (the distance was around five hundred meters). He disallowed people to drive in their carriages to the entrance of his house a very long time ago when a careless driver drove his carriage haphazardly, causing almost half of his garden's flowers and trees to wither and die.  
  
There, Clow stepped through the gate and entered the Royal carriage, which had two footmen and a driver. One of the footmen closed the door and resumed standing at attention at his place. The driver whipped the horse and the carriage started moving.  
  
Clow stuck his head out of the window and told the driver: "Please do not whip this horse again. It will go on its way to the palace at its own speed." The driver nodded his head. He understood what Clow meant. Everyone knew that Clow had a strange temper, telling people who served him to do the opposite of whatever their Masters said. The Royal Servant, who was sitting next to the driver, was smiling to the people near him. The people obviously knew who he was, since the people there smiled and waved at him. He either lived around here or that his duties was always around there.  
  
After waving or smiling to him, the civilians turned to look at who was in the carriage. They gasped. Clow knew that they had recognized him.  
  
"Oh! That's Clow Reed you know! Since when has he come out of his home? I guess that today is the day." A woman gossiped to another woman who was standing next to her, since they were both buying vegetables.  
  
"Why yes! You are right! It has been a long time since Clow has ever come out of his home! I wonder what business he has to do with the Emperor? I hope that it is not something bad, or else we civilians would suffer again."  
  
"I really hope that he would help us. We are very poor and all the innocent people killed..." a man next to them sighed. "My family was one of the innocent people killed by the Emperor. Just because we were not able to pay the tax he had imposed, he had killed my wife, my children and even the family dog!"  
  
Clow was very shocked to hear this. He had overheard this conversation by accident, not on purpose. He was enraged. How could people be killed just because they were not able to pay the tax? "I really must talk to the Emperor about this." He thought.  
  
Clow pondered about this until he had reached the palace. The palace was a magnificent sight, with beautifully decorated walls and the rooftops covered with gleaming wood that were obviously polished that day, for there was still people polishing it.  
  
The carriage rode through the gate and stopped in front of the entrance of the main door. A man in his fifties walked towards the carriage while a footman stepped down from his position before opening the door. Clow climbed down form the carriage and before looking at the man dressed in his finery, who was flanked by guards, he looked at the footmen, Royal Servant, driver and horse. "Thank you for spending your time to drive me here. I am grateful for what you all deed. A great thank you to you all." Clow told the men. Then, still ignoring the man, Clow walked to the horse and patted it in the head. "Thank you." He whispered into the horse's ear. The men replied that they were happy that they were given the honor of driving Clow to the palace. After which, the men resumed their positions and drove away.  
  
Finally, Clow turned to look at the man looking obviously annoyed at being ignored for such a long time while Clow was talking to his servants. The man, who was the Emperor, was dressed in silks and gold. He had a katana at his hips and wore jewels in his hands. His hair was tied up neatly without a hair out of place. His fat face, which was sweating due to the heat of the day and also due to the amount of clothes he was wearing, was twisted into an awkward smile.  
  
"Welcome to the Royal Palace of Japan, Master Clow Reed." The Emperor greeted Clow.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty." Clow bowed to him.  
  
"Since you are here, would you like to take a rest?"  
  
"If you wish me to, Your Majesty."  
  
"Servant! Take Master Clow to his rooms!" the Emperor ordered to the man who was hidden behind the bulk of the Emperor and the guards.  
  
"At your service, Your Majesty." The man walked towards Clow and greeted Clow. Then, he said: "Master Clow Reed, please follow me to your rooms." Clow followed him quietly. Actually, he was looking at the splendor of the palace. Most of the decorations, he knew were relatively new and this showed that the Emperor was spending his peoples' money for these ornaments so as to impress visitors, like him, for instance.  
  
The man led Clow through a series of corridors and turns before reaching a magnificent door. The man opened the door and stepped aside. "Your rooms, Master Clow Reed."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you need anything else, Master Clow Reed?"  
  
"Nothing but I would like to take a look at the palace before the feast."  
  
"It would be done."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The man closed the door Clow entered it. He looked around. Clow almost dropped his jaw. Not that it was not nicely decorated but the room was filled with all the finery he had seen on the way to his room. He walked around, looking at this and that. "No wonder the people was being taxed until they had not enough money to feed their own families." He thought. The room was also inlaid with jewels along the walls, making designs out of them. In this room, all that occupied was silks, jewels, wood, gold and silver, nothing else. Clow noticed that the room was just swept clean today, for he could still see some tiny water puddles gathered at the sides of the room, with water still dripping from some of the jewels.  
  
Clow sighed. How could people be so careless that they would not realize that people were suffering right in front of them? That Emperor must have been blind not to notice this. "I would have to discuss this to him." Clow thought.  
  
Around half an hour later, the man returned to the room.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Master Clow Reed. Are you ready, Master Clow Reed?"  
  
"Yes. I am ready to take a look at the palace."  
  
"Where would you like to go?"  
  
"The Servants quarters."  
  
"But sir, it is forbidden to go there except for Servants."  
  
"I still wish to go."  
  
"His Majesty forbids you to go there, Master Clow Reed."  
  
"I wish to go there."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
Clow stared at him. Slowly, he rose up his right hand, which was nearer to the man. Clow allowed it to glow slightly. The man trembled at the sight of Clow's hands. He nodded frantically. "Yes, I will take you there."  
  
"Good."**

****

**

* * *

**

**Well, how is it? This is only a part of the story, which I have managed to type as fast as possible. I have decided to cut this story into two because I do not want you all readers out there to wait for a long time before reading a new fanfic. Hope that you all enjoyed it! The part two of the story may be out in a few weeks...sorry about that. School is re-opening soon so I may not be able to update soon! Sorry about that. Gomen nesai! Ja! **


	2. Chapter Two: Creation of the Cards

**The Day I Found Hope **

**by dreamergalz **

**Chapter Two: A Story Before Our Creations: Creation of the Cards **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, only the story and the plot!**

**= = =  
  
The servant stuttered: "Follow me." He was very afraid of Clow that he trembled when he walked to the servants' quarters. Finally, they reached a wooden door that was coming off its hinges. A smell was coming through the door from the holes that were already there. Inside was very quiet, only some servants and children were in there, for most of them were doing their duties.  
  
Clow reached for the doorknob and opened it. The smell was overpowering his sense of smell. He saw the conditions and almost cried at the sight. The place was so cramped! It was about the size of Clow's and yet...it housed more than five hundred servants! Light was scarce there and the only light available was a fire. The people slept on the hard ground, for there was not enough space to accommodate all the beds. All the people were very dirty. The only time they were clean was the time when they had their baths once a week. Other times, they would have to wipe themselves clean. The moment Clow opened the door, the servants there stared at him, eyes blinking, unaccustomed to the bright light. All activities ceased immediately.  
  
"Are slaves housed here too?" Clow asked.  
  
"No. They are housed in another room."  
  
"Take me there."  
  
"Yes, Master Clow Reed."  
  
Clow closed the door. The servant led the way, this time to the slaves' quarters. To get there, the servant had to take Clow even further into the ground, for the servants' quarters were underground. They arrived at an intersection where there were two doors, both obviously dirtier than the one at the servants' quarters. Both doors were kept locked. A more horrible smell emitted from them. The servant went to the left door and took out a key, which was probably given to him by the Emperor for being his personal servant.  
  
"Where does the other door lead to?" Clow asked, curious.  
  
"To the dungeons, Master Clow Reed." The servant answered.  
  
"What kind of criminals is being kept there?"  
  
"Those who did not pay the tax the Emperor asked and those who were charged with treason."  
  
"The rest?"  
  
"At other prisons around Japan."  
  
Clow sighed. He would really have to ask the servant how many people who did not pay the tax to the Emperor were held in the dungeons. He assumed that the dungeons would be at least half-full of them.  
  
The servant whispered: "I know what you are thinking, sir. You are probably asking how many people are being held there. There are no people who are charged with treason at the moment but around ninety-percent is full of those who did not pay tax." The servant's voice whispered even more quietly than just now, more urgently so: "I was also one of those who did not pay tax, sir. All the people in Japan did not, to be exact. We were too poor to pay them, for the Emperor wants too much money and we cannot afford to pay tax when we do not even have enough to buy food for our families for the whole year. I know that I should not speak ill of the Emperor but then...we really wish that you could help. We need a good ruler and there is another pressing problem. Other countries, seeing that we are so poor and everybody is half-starved, want Japan for themselves. If they were to attack, we would not be able to survive. Please do not be alarmed by the state of the slaves. They are to be pities instead."  
  
"Why so?" Clow asked.  
  
"The slaves all die within a year from the moment they are registered as slaves. They are being worked to death." The servant shuddered. "I suggest that one look would be more than enough, for dinner is about to be served soon."  
  
Clow nodded, understanding that the servant was showing something that he should not have shown to guests in the first place. The servant quietly opened the door. Clow took a look inside. Then he stepped a side, nodding. The servant closed the door.  
  
There were very few slaves inside but he knew the condition well enough. The slaves were being whipped everyday, non-stop for being so slow in doing their jobs and it looked as if there were not given enough food at all and had not bathed for at least a month. The smell coming from them was very unpleasant. It was evident that they carried manure and dung to the pits to be buried. It was also possible that they were to do all the work other servants did not want to do, all the dirty work like hauling dead bodies of dead servants and slaves.  
  
Silently, both of them walked back to Clow's bedroom, Clow thinking about what he had seen and the servant thinking about what he had told Clow. It was almost time for Clow to go to the dining room to have dinner with the Emperor and discuss about politics.  
  
"Sir, would you like some new clothes?" the servant asked.  
  
"It's all right, I like wearing my own clothes; it's more comfortable." Clow spoke a spell and it left Clow smelling nice and clothes clean as if it were just washed and ironed.  
  
With that done, the servant led Clow to the dining room.  
  
"Wait outside here until someone announces you to enter the room. Then, sit next to the empty seat next to the Emperor after bowing and greeting him."  
  
"Thank you for your advice."  
  
"It's nothing, sir." The servant blushed.  
  
Just then, someone announced Clow to enter the room. The main doors opened. Clow walked in slowly and confidently. He gave a tiny smile to the Emperor. When he was in front of the Emperor, he bowed and greeted the Emperor.  
  
"I assume that you have rested well enough?" The Emperor asked.  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty, I have rested well enough." Clow answered.  
  
"Come, have a sit next to me."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
Clow walked towards the seat the Emperor had asked him to take and sat down with elegance. The feast started. Food was brought still steaming from the kitchens by the servants to the people attending the feast, mainly those who were in favour of the Emperor. At first, the Emperor was heaping food to his plate and drinking lots of wine imported from France. Clow remained seated, not touching the food in front of him and looking at the dancers dancing in the center of the room. Finally, the Emperor noticed that his guest was not eating anything but remaining seated, doing nothing.  
  
"Why are you not eating, Master Clow Reed?"  
  
"I am not hungry."  
  
"Oh! But surely you would like to eat something after all."  
  
"No, thank you, I am not hungry."  
  
"Well, if that is the case..."  
  
"I have a question to ask, Your Majesty."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"It is regarding the slaves and the servants in this country."  
  
The Emperor suddenly stopped eating and looked at Clow. He was shocked to hear that someone would ask about them. To him, slaves and servants were born to serve people and that was all he knew.  
  
"Is there anything wrong? Or is it that you want servants and slaves to serve you?"  
  
"No. What I would like to know is their welfare. Are they being forced to become servants or slaves just because they were not able to pay tax?"  
  
The Emperor's face purpled. "What do you mean by that? It is because they are not able to pay the tax imposed, so they have to serve as slaves and servants without pay to pay back the tax owed by them."  
  
"Oh, is that so? Might I say that they are being badly treated and that they do not have freedom once they have started this 'job'?"  
  
"Who told you all this? These...these...rumors!" The Emperor was getting angry.  
  
"Someone. You need not hide from me. I have seen the servants' and slaves' quarters." Clow was also beginning to get angry, for was this how people were supposed to treat people? Like animals?  
  
"It is not my fault that they are dirty and things like that. It is the problem of us being poor and not able to feed all the people in the country."  
  
"If that is the case, why is it that you, the Emperor, is still able to eat richly while the poor people have nothing to eat?"  
  
"This is not your business! This is my business! I do what I can for the people and this is what I can do! You do not order me around!"  
  
"Oh is it?" Clow was getting angrier by the minute. Hearing the commotion, everything that was happening in the dining room stopped all of the sudden. "Well, to have a good ruler on the throne, I have no choice but to do this."  
  
Clow raised his right hand, which were starting to glow a gold colour due to a key that was in his hand. That key turned into a staff and pointing it at the Emperor, Clow said: "I curse your family and descendents and especially those who would inherit the throne. I curse those who in the future do not govern the country properly die a horrible death. I do not curse those who have tried their best to govern the country but would bless them with all my heart. Those with souls which are pure would enter heaven but for those who are not, they would enter hell."  
  
With that curse finished, he spoke a word and all the servants and slaves were freed. The Emperor was still sitting in his chair, stunned. Everywhere, cheers erupted from people's mouths.  
  
Clow looked at the Emperor and ordered: "If you start governing your country well, you would not die a horrible death. But if you do not..."  
  
The Emperor gulped. "I understand." He whispered, looking at the ground and not at Clow. With his job done, Clow went back to his home.  
  
He ate his dinner and sat down on his red armchair again. He knew that it was time to do what he had intended to do before he went to the palace.  
  
He stood up and walked to the center of the room. There, he closed his eyes and stretched his arms. Then...something miraculous happened. Golden light surrounded him and one by one, something rectangular appeared in front of him before circling him. This happened for fifty-two times before Clow opened his eyes. There, the same thing happened the fifty-third time in front of his eyes. With that done, he looked around and saw that there were fifty-three cards surrounding him.  
  
"Hello there." He greeted them.  
  
Next, he closed his eyes and created a book, named the Clow Book. Then remembering something, he created a winged beast, named Keroberos and a winged man, named Yue. (He had created Keroberos and Yue as he wanted them to guard the Cards.) His new creations surrounded him.  
  
"Welcome to my home everyone." He smiled.  
  
Clow coaxed the Cards to go into the book before going to his bedroom and sleep...  
  
= = =  
  
"So this is how we were created." Keroberos wondered out loud.  
  
"Yes." Clow said. "I am very tired. I would like to sleep now. Could you all please not disturb me now?"  
  
"Yes, Master." Everyone chorused.  
  
Then, Clow went napping under the tree with his Cards and Keroberos and Yue surrounding him.  
  
= = =  
  
Well, I did not expect myself to update so soon! Hehe. I guess it is due to today not having any homework. School has re-opened today and I am lucky not to have any homework! Well, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Please do review, or I would not add a new chapter so soon! Ja! **


	3. Chapter Three: The First Year

**The Day I Found Hope **

**by dreamergalz **

**Chapter Three: The First Year **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, only the story and the plot!  
**

**= = =  
  
I remember the first year very much. I believe that it is one of the happiest years of my life, apart from the life that I have now with Sakura and the other Cards. At that point in time, we, the cards, were all very unsure of what we could do, unsure of everything, except of the power given to us that we know very well. However, Keroberos and Yue were 'equipped' with the knowledge, which I did not know how they go them except the possibility that Clow had 'implanted' them into their minds.  
  
I remembered that when we were first created, Clow greeted the others and me. I was very happy for I knew that this was my master, not some other people who do not have magical powers. He had already created everybody before he fell, sound asleep on the floor, snoring. Yue carried Clow to his red armchair and while he was sleeping, we were introducing ourselves to each other. That was a very hilarious time of course, for we were either talking in our heads or speaking with our mouths. This was how it happened...  
  
= = =  
  
All of us (Cards in card form, guardians as normal) went to another room so that we would not disturb Clow, for he was really very tired. The room we were in was very big and there was not a single piece furniture around.  
  
"What is this room called?" All of us asked Keroberos and Yue in unison.  
  
"Ballroom." Keroberos and Yue answered.  
  
"Is it?" I asked, for I remembered that I was very curious at that very time.  
  
"Yes." Yue answered.  
  
"How come it is so big? How come both of you know that this is called a 'ballroom'? What does a ballroom do?"  
  
"You know, you are really pretty curious. Don't you have knowledge about how the world works?" Keroberos asked.  
  
"What do you mean? What does 'knowledge' mean?" I asked, feeling pretty curious just about everything.  
  
Keroberos looked at Yue, who shrugged. "This is going to take a long time..." he whispered to Yue.  
  
"Yeah. By the way, what do you all know?" Yue asked everyone.  
  
"Er...our powers?"  
  
"Only that?"  
  
"Erm...we think so."  
  
"Can't we 'input' you all whatever we know so that you will know what we are saying?" Keroberos asked, feeling a bit irritated.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I take it as a yes."  
  
Keroberos and Yue closed their eyes, wings extended to the maximum. Golden light surrounded every one of us. We shared minds with the other Cards and guardians. We were one. As suddenly as it had begun, it had ended.  
  
I came out of my card form, feeling more comfortable with what I had known now, I smiled at the two guardians, who had helped all fifty-three cards to gain knowledge and more about what had happened in the world.  
  
"Thanks you both so much." I told them. "How about introducing ourselves?"  
  
All the Cards came out of their card form and nodded their heads, if not glowing a gold colour. "I'll start. My name is Void, or Nothing. I have the ability to make everything disappear from the world forever."  
  
"Wow! That seems like a very good power." Light commented.  
  
"It is, actually."  
  
One by one, everyone introduced themselves to each other. Finally, it was Keroberos and Yue's turn.  
  
"Keroberos, you start first." Yue said.  
  
"No, you start first."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"All right, I'll start." Keroberos answered.  
  
"Good," Yue answered, satisfied.  
  
"All right," Keroberos said, standing up. "My name is Keroberos, guardian to some of you Cards that are under Light. Yue, over there is guardian to Cards that are under Dark. Understood?"  
  
"Yes." We answered in unison.  
  
"You know, Keroberos, you have introduced me already." Yue said to Keroberos very quietly.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes. You introduced me as the guardian of the Cards under Dark, did you?"  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I did not."  
  
"Oh yes, you did. Thank you, by the way."  
  
"Why you..." Keroberos growled.  
  
"Hehe. Too late."  
  
Keroberos jumped at Yue, Yue, however, flew up, causing Keroberos to miss. We laughed. WE had fun. Really, it was fun, seeing our two guardians fight against each other, with frowns on their faces.  
  
Just then, Clow walked in, still looking sleepy.  
  
"What are you all doing? Keroberos? Yue?"  
  
Keroberos and Yue stopped fighting immediately.  
  
"Er...we were just playing, that's all."  
  
"Is it? It seems to be really very funny. But, how come I noticed frowns on your faces? You all should be laughing if you are playing with each other?"  
  
"Er...we were just having a mock-fight. That is why we have frowns on our faces."  
  
"Really, then I must watch it then."  
  
Clow smiled, for he had caught them red-handed. He sat down on the tiled ground.  
  
"Sorry, Master, but we were not, er...playing. It is because we were fighting over something that is really very useless." Keroberos confessed.  
  
"Is it? What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
"Er...we introducing ourselves to each other until it was Yue and my turn. We argued who was to introduce ourselves first. We got annoyed with each other so we fought each other."  
  
"Is it? Both of you must not fight each other. Treat each other as siblings. And do siblings fight over nothing? No! They do not! Do you understand what would have happened if both of you have fought?"  
  
"Yes. The house would collapse." Yue answered glumly.  
  
"Good. Now enjoy yourselves. I'm going off to sleep."  
  
"All right." The two guardians grumbled, while we the Cards, said, "Good night master!"  
  
= = =  
  
Things like this happened for many times, but this was the most memorable, for we had really introduced ourselves to each other and got to know more about each of our siblings. Life can never be greater then, for I had thought that it would always be like that, until Master dies or I have a new Master.  
  
However, as time passed, I found out that the other Cards playing with each other more often, while I am left behind, like litter that are found on the streets. Perhaps the other Cards did not notice this, but I did. Maybe they do not like me because of me having the ability to take away everybody's creations whenever I touch them. Maybe it is because of me always reading books or sitting under a tree watching them. Maybe it is because of me always chatting with Clow while the Cards are playing and they do not want to disturb me. Maybe...  
  
I had thought that it would only be for a while. Perhaps I would only be friendless for a while, I had thought so then. But, as time passes...everything changed. From being one of them, I am fast drifting out of the circle...  
  
= = =  
  
Yeah! End of chapter 3! How is it? I know that my fics are getting shorter and shorter but I will try to make them longer! Promise! Please review! Arigato to those who did! :D Ja!**


	4. Chapter Four: When Everything Changes

**The Day I Found Hope **

**by dreamergalz **

**Chapter Four: When Everything Changes **

** Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, only the story and the plot!  
  
= = =  
  
It was a very gradual change; I had not realized it until it was too late. Yes, it caused me so much sorrow that I had at first decided to stop this story but then, much effort has been put into this story, so I have decided to continue it, even though I do not know how many people will read it and find a new meaning to their lives. However, I will try my best and offer what I can. Perhaps, the happiest moments will be the first year and the time when Clow wants to tell us a story, but when it changed, everything would change. This was how it happened, and this, made me so sad...  
  
= = =  
  
Life, could never been happier to me. I rejoiced over the fact that I was given the chance to live. That was the greatest feeling to me. Life, it could never have been happier.  
  
This incident made me lose my contact with the other Cards, and I hoped that things like things would never happen to you all out there. Really, it is true.  
  
At that time, I was tired with all the chatter the others talked to each other. By then, after the first year, Keroberos and Yue had been together, leaving us the Cards to entertain ourselves with out powers. This day, we were playing a game of musical chairs and the one who lost would have to do something for the others with their magical powers. It was of course, very fun, but after some time, I felt a bit tired, feeling somehow wanting to be alone.  
  
"La la la..." The Song Card sang a song while we were flying around the chairs. Abruptly, she stopped singing, and everyone made a mad scramble towards the nearest chair. Somehow, I could not sit on one of the chairs.  
  
"I guess I have to share the honor of performing for all of you then." I smiled while looking at all the faces that were staring at me. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Sing!"  
  
"Dance!"  
  
"Do a split!"  
  
"Create a twin of yourself!"  
  
"Disappear!"  
  
"Fly into that tree without using your magical powers!"  
  
Suggestions were being shouted out. "Er...what shall I do? How about sit down and nothing?" I asked.  
  
"Spoilsport!"  
  
"All right then, what shall I do?"  
  
"Make that tree disappear without using your magical powers!"  
  
"But I cannot do that!" I protested, trying to stop the others from agreeing.  
  
"It's too late! You have to do this!" The others had agreed. It was too late to change their minds now.  
  
I sighed. "Don't blame me if I cannot do that." I warned them.  
  
"You have to do it."  
  
I turned towards that tree. 'Hmm, how can I make that tree disappear without using my magical powers?' I thought.  
  
"Hey hurry up will you?" someone asked me.  
  
"I'll try my best!" I answered back.  
  
'Cutting down that tree and making it disappear will be a great one, but it will take a long time...er...how about just bury the tree in a great mound of soil?'  
  
I decided to use the latter idea. "Er...Earthy, can you create a lot of soil for me?'  
  
"No way! That is cheating!"  
  
"Oh, all right. But don't blame me if I destroy Master's garden." I warned.  
  
"Fine. We'll back up for what you have done."  
  
I grabbed handfuls of soil and began burying that great tree. It took a long time. A really, really long time. Meanwhile, the others were sitting down on their chairs, talking cheerfully. Finally, after around two hours, I had finished burying the tree.  
  
"Done!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure? I can still see bits of the tree poking out."  
  
"This is not fun! This is not burying a tree! You are out of the group from now on!"  
  
"What did you all say?" I stammered, trying to absorb what the others were saying.  
  
"We said: Get out of our group from now on!"  
  
"What? That can never been possible! We are created together and we should stick together!"  
  
"Too late, out dear sister. You are such a disgusting 'friend' to us. Making our creations disappear when you accidentally touch them. Causing all the beautiful things to disappear. How disgraceful! We do not like you! Now get out of our sight!"  
  
"What? Since when have you all been talking about these behind my back? I thought that we are friends and siblings?"  
  
"It was in the past, but not now."  
  
"Fine! If that is the case, then leave me alone too!"  
  
I was so sad; hearing all the accusations the others had 'informed' me. I could not believe what they had said. How could they do this to me? It was true that I have sometimes been careless with their creations but it was due to the curiosity that had held me enraptured, their creations that they could make with their own powers. Not me. I could not do that. I was not able to do anything like that. I could only, only make things disappear. I was not happy with my gift. Really, I was not. Who would?  
  
I ran to a secluded part of the garden, avoiding the others. I could still hear the laughter of the others even when I had left them; their laughter was loud. I stayed there until it was night. The others had returned to the book to rest, without letting me know. But I knew. I knew that they were going to rest and that they would not look for me. They would probably persuade the Guardians not to look for me. I knew.  
  
If only I knew that they were sad that I would not be there to help them cushion the book for their comfort. I was always the one to rest at the bottom. The others had the opportunity to rest up there, while I was at the bottom. However, they would still sleep on, knowing that I was still out somewhere, with nobody caring whether I was resting. I stared into the sky. It was beautiful in its own way. Even when they are together, the stars seem so distant and cold, as if they are never meant to be together. However, they seem to be comforting me. I do not know why.  
  
Just then, I hear footsteps heading this way. I fly up into the tree, hiding myself among the leafy fronds of the tree. It was Clow, looking at the sky while walking towards this tree. 'Why in the world would he want to come here, this tree especially?' I thought to myself.  
  
"I know you are here, you need not hide yourself."  
  
"All right, what do you want with me?' I flew down from my hiding place.  
  
"Why are you here, hiding at this place?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"I know what has happened." Clow said to me patiently.  
  
"But..."  
  
"It seems like they have found out something that I have written in one my books."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It is very important."  
  
"Even if it is important, it does not mean much to me now. They do not accept me for what I am, what can I do? I do not care about what happens now anyway. I just want to live out my life peacefully, even if I am lonely."  
  
"For the rest of your life?"  
  
I nod my head. "Yes."  
  
"Even if you are going to be disappointed forever?"  
  
"Yes. I can see it in their eyes that they do not accept me anymore, so why should I care?"  
  
"If you want to know more about why this happens to you, I can tell you a story about the world and why this has to happen to some people. Do you want to hear this story?" Clow asked me, as if I were still a child who needed stories so that I could sleep.  
  
"I have nothing to lose. All right then." I answered as I nodded my head.  
  
= = =  
  
End of chapter four! Yeah! I am so happy. And also so sorry that I have not been typing this story! Haiz. Can't blame me, I have a lot of homework coming...anyway, I will try my best to update soon! Ja! **


	5. Chapter Five: The Destruction of My Life

**The Day I Found Hope**

**by dreamergalz**

**Chapter Five: The Destruction of My Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, only the story and the plot!**

**= = =**

**"If you have heard this story, would you still mind if the others would detest you?" Clow asked before starting the story.**

**"I...I don't know. I seriously don't. But I am willing to see if I will learn to accept them again. Anyway, I have never been so wounded before. It...it is as if a knife has plunged deep into my heart, never to come out again. If I am willing to forgive them, perhaps, I may forget this whole incident. But I may not. Still..." I tried to tell Clow how I felt before I lost my nerve.**

**"Hush now. Do not brood over these kind of things. Besides, when the time comes, you will have to face it. It is not now, so, how about listening to the story?"**

**"It's very late, Master. How about telling me tomorrow?"**

**"No. I want you to understand that it is true that some people would not have the chance to be accepted by the people. Anyway, I have a lot of things to do, including restoring my garden tomorrow. So..."**

**"But...how about telling me the story when you are free? Any time will do! Besides, I want to help you clear up the mess I had made!" I protested.**

**"Well...all right. Promise me that you would not brood over this for the time being, ok?"**

**"Yes, Master."**

**"Goodnight."**

**"Night."**

**Clow left me here. I guess that he had allowed me to stay here for the time being. Anyway, I would not want to go back to the book to sleep at this point in time. They may chase me out again. I flew towards the mound that I had made and started restoring the garden, placing the soil back to where they used to be and cleaning the tree up. I did not use my magical powers, for fear that the others would torture me.**

**By the time it was over, the tree was as before, except that its leaves were slightly yellowish. "I am so sorry that you had become like that. Don't worry, you will be right as rain tomorrow." I murmured to the tree. The tree shook its leaves gently, as if shaking away soil that I had probably missed.**

**"Sorry about that. Don't move. I'll help you clear the soil away."**

**The tree shook its leaves again.**

**"Do you forgive me or had I missed some soil that is disturbing you?"**

**The tree became still.**

**"So I guess that you had forgotten me. Well, I am sorry for making you suffer for such a long time. Thank you for forgiving me, by the way."**

**I flew back to the tree that I had been sitting under since the incident and stayed there until the sky grew light. It was morning. I could not believe that I had already sat there for such a long time.**

**Soon, the others would be out playing with Keroberos and Yue. I had better start hiding myself again. However, I had sensed them not in the garden, but in the house.**

**"Who could make them stay in the house? Master?" I thought. "It is probably Master, for he was the one who created us."**

**I flew towards one of the windows. It was the room that they were in. I eavesdropped. It was the first time that I had done that, and it did not feel good to eavesdrop on someone. It was horrible, but how would I know what they were talking about? I did not care that they would know that I was nearby, they would probably talk all the louder so that I could hear and therefore injure me more. In other words, other than eavesdropping on what they were saying, I was not interested in what they would do to me after that. I peeked into the window.**

**"Master, why have you called us here?" Keroberos asked.**

**Clow remained silent.**

**"Master?" The Cards asked.**

**"...Huh? Oh...sorry. As I was saying, I have called all of you here is due to what you have done to Hope yesterday..."**

**"Master, you have called us here just to tell us these?" I heard someone scoff somewhere in the room.**

**"Yes, and I find that this is a matter of importance, so you all better listen to me."**

**"Yes Master." All of them replied monotonously.**

**"Why are you all doing this to Nothing anyway? Is it due to her magical powers? I find her a obedient child who is quiet and would not harm her friends but why are you all doing this?"**

**"Because she makes our creations disappear the moment her cursed hand touches them! We had spent so much time creating what we thought would please you and instead, she destroyed it! If you were me, would you be angry? Master?" Keroberos protested.**

**"Or..."**

**"Let me tell you this, even though you are our Master, yes, you are wise and all that, but that, that Void, would destroy every thing that is on earth the moment she places her hands on anything or uses her magical powers! Why is it that you are still so kind to her?"**

**"Listen, Keroberos and all of you, Void does not intentionally want to do this, but as everything has a balance, Void is the other end of the balance that we have when I created you all. It is not that she is cursed or what but as everything has a balance, we have to accept it. What you do if you were the one who is cursed? I am sure that you would not like it too, right? Which is why we must respect everyone for being what they are..."**

**"We understand, Master. We will not do this kind of prejudice again."**

**"Good. Now go out and play with Void, will you?" Clow asked as he began walking out of the room. Quickly, I flew away, flying back to the place where I hid for I was afraid of being discovered by them. As I was flying past the tree which I had almost killed it, I smiled, for it had resumed its colour, that was, green.**

**"I told you that you would be all right..." I murmured as I hurried past the tree. It rustled its leaves.**

**I hid where I was for the most part of the day. The others had not come to look for me after all...however, I was not surprised, for I was the cursed one, the one who would cause them misery, the one who would be in trouble once that delicate balance was disrupted...no, they did not care for me at all. That I understood. I did not need any more words to describe this.**

**Then, the destruction of my life came...I was to be murdered by my friends, my siblings, the ones who I had thought that they would love, care and express concern for. They did not care for what would happen as long as I was out of their sight...**

**I was resting on the tree again as I did not want to go back to sleep in the book since yesterday. I did not care, for I believed that Master had allowed me to stay out during the nights as long as I did not cause any trouble.**

**But little had I thought that they would creep out of the book, both guardians too, to the place where I had just called my new home to kill me...**

**= = =**

**I know, I know! This story is getting shorter than ever! But please! Review for me, will ya? Oh yes, by the way, I think that this story is going to end in around two more chapters! Great, isn't it? I know that I am receiving very few reviews but I really hope that you all can review so that I can get more comments so as to improve my writing! Review! Ja!**


	6. Chapter Six: The Cold Palace

**The Day I Found Hope**

**By dreamergalz**

**Chapter Six: The Cold Palace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, only the story and the plot!**

= = =

**Resting under the tree, I tried to close my eyes and think back of all that had happened over yesterday and today. It was of course, shocking to hear Master defend me when all the others showed their true colours to him. I wonder why he was acting that way? Unless he had a similar situation before she was created?**

**"Who knows? Anyway, who would care? It was not as if I would be accepted to the group again after what had happened, unless a miracle really happened. Now that would be really interesting." I thought as I sighed.**

**"Why are you sighing?" Someone asked me.**

**"Master, I am sad that these things had happened to me. My heart feels very painful, so painful that I cannot believe that I am able to hold it..."**

**"Well," Clow said as he sat down beside me.**

**"Anyway, why are you defending me? It is as if I am the victim that they want to kill. Perhaps I am really meant to be killed..."**

**"What are you saying? You shouldn't be saying that!" Clow looked at me, shocked.**

**"Have you ever had this experience of being shut out of the group of people that you had so dearly called friends, only to be asked to do something which they do not want to do? To be a scapegoat, that is what they want you to do! Doing whatever they want just so that they can pay attention to you. But the moment your 'job' is done, they abandon you, saying that you are of no use to them?"**

**Clow was silent, probably thinking of what I was saying. It was a moment later that he answered me, surprising myself as I was looking at the starry sky.**

**"Yes...I was in this sort of situation before, and that was a long time ago..."**

**"Is this the story that you wanted to tell me?"**

**Clow nodded sadly at me. "Yes, but I would like to keep it short, for I do not wish to bring back all the pain which I had left behind me so long ago," he trailed off, looking at me. He was probably hoping that I would say yes.**

**"All right then."**

**"Well you see, at the time when I was born, people were afraid of magic, mixing magic with witchcraft, though both are not the same. Witchcraft is the crude form of magic while magic is of course, pure. I remembered that my mother used to say to me that magic used to be respected by people all around the world, until one day, someone with witchcraft said that no, magic is dirty while witchcraft is pure. Of course, everybody became confused, for who were they to respect? They did not want to offend the people with these powers. So in the end, the emperors and kings around the world said that both are evil and that everyone should not believe them."**

**"After that, what happened?"**

**Clow continued, "I had a group of friends who were at first very nice to me. However, it seemed as if after some time, they talked less to me, and sometimes even not looking at me at all! However, I took it that they were just tired and needed rest. It was only after some time later that I had realized that they looked at me with a look of hatred. I was stupid then, for I knew then that they had found out the secret that I had tried to hide from them. However, I ignored the feeling of dread that something bad would eventually happen to me."**

**"I began doing dirty jobs for them just so that they would talk to me. I had thought that as long as I had done what they had said, they would become friends with me again. It was not as I had thought. One day, I had not completed a 'job' that they wanted me to do. They announced to the whole village that I was one who practiced witchcraft."**

**"Of course, I had to argue that it was magic. But, they had chased me out of the village that I had lived in my whole life. Life could not have been worse. I was lucky that I had survived and a traveling magician took me in and taught me some magic. After which, I became the famous Clow Reed."**

**"So this is how it happened..." I was surprised at what he had said, for who could have thought that her Master would have such a past?**

**"Did they, as in your friends, go back to you after you had become famous for all the good deeds that you had done? Just to become rich and famous like you?"**

**"Why yes! They did but I did not want to see them. I just asked used magic to pass a message that they were shameless and that they should not find me again, or they would suffer a horrible death. These was all a joke meant to scare them, but luckily, they took it seriously, or else I would have a trouble handling them."**

**"Thank god." I suddenly heard a yawn. "You better go to sleep, Master. I would like to rest myself."**

**Clow nodded as he rose and went back to the house. I sat where I was and was almost sleeping when I realized that someone was doing something. I opened my eyes wide...**

**I looked at the scene before me with horror. For the cards and the guardians were there, right in front of me using their powers to destroy me! I could not move, for the something was binding me there!**

**I looked around wildly, trying to free myself from the death that would really happen if I was not able to escape. However, it could not be done...**

**I closed my eyes and awaited for the death that would happen to me very soon...but however, even though the power was building up, they did not attack me! Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Clow in front of me! He had not gone off to sleep in his room after all!**

**"WHY ARE YOU ALL DOING THIS TO VOID?" Clow bellowed.**

**"She is a cursed being, a being that should be destroyed!" The cards and guardians intoned.**

**"SO SHE SHOULD BE KILLED? WHAT IF YOU KILLED HER, AND THEN THE BALANCE IS DISRUPTED? YOU ALL WOULD SUFFER!"**

**At this, the others hesitated. Clow looked at me and said softy: "I can release you from this, if I seal you under this house. However, I would still visit you and tell you the things that happened above. Do you want to do this?"**

**"Yes...and thank you, Master. Thank you for all that you have done, even if it pains you so much to see your creations suffer..." At this, Clow muttered a spell and I was forever sealed under the house, until the time when I was released from my sealed home when the house was destroyed...**

**Living under the house was of course lonely, but I it was quite all right, leaving all the tortured memories that would cause me more harm if I were still in the midst of the group. After some time, Clow stopped visiting me, causing me what happened to him. I did not want to know that he had died already. Perhaps I was afraid of more pain. Or perhaps not. But it was more lonely than ever when he stopped coming. I kept thinking that the others may have already forgiven me after such a long time.**

**I was in need of a friend.**

**That was when I met Sakura, my new mistress.**

**Wow! One more chapter and it will be done! Sorry but I am now in a rush to finish typing this so that I can watch the semifinal of the Olympics singles table tennis! Li Jia Wei got in to the semifinals! Hope that she can win a medal! Can't believe that I could type a new chapter so fast huh? Ja! Review please!**


	7. Chapter Seven: My New Life

**The Day I Found Hope**

**By dreamergalz**

**Chapter Seven: My New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, only the story and the plot!**

**When Clow's home was destroyed, I was elated and sad at the same time. The beautiful gardens in which I had stayed in for such a long time had disappeared under all the earth. The beautiful and glorious house in which I had lived in before I was sealed under the house was demolished. Why must this have to happen before I am able to be free? Does it signify that the others have forgiven me?**

**I hope so. Perhaps it is just a hint that I am free.**

**However, I did not want to leave so quickly. For I would be missing the places that I had lived in before. I wanted to keep them in my mind. However, to my horror, they had demolished the gardens before the house!**

**I was angry. Very angry.**

**I flew away and hid myself in a carnival nearby. There, I felt something new. Something like newer magical powers. It could only be the cards and they were changed! Which meant that there was a new master or mistress about now. And it also means that Clow...Clow was already dead!**

**However, I was able to get them within my powers...**

**(Well, I need not elaborate as you have watched the second movie.)**

**The only problem was that the whole time I was angry, until the time I was captured. But still, I overcame it and that was all that mattered.**

**However, now that I was captured, my life was better off, for I had realized that the others had forgiven me and I was quite happy, even though the bad memories of the past had made me so sad.**

**Life could have not been better. I was once more sleeping in the book with the others and playing with them when my new mistress, Sakura, allowed us to. If not, we would be in our card forms. The only thing that I had found different was the scene of the place. It was very different. Where had all the big houses and gardens gone? Demolished like the house that I had lived in?**

**Luckily, I could adapt to my new life easily, or I would have trouble. The other cards and the guardians had apologized to me after what had happened, so I was not to be afraid now. They were my friends again.**

**Sakura asked my to write this short story so that more people should be aware how sometimes by just doing something that other people think is right would cause friendships to break up and relationships to be changed forever. It is very important. Which is why I want to write my story.**

**Perhaps you all may think that this is a fake story, whereby all the characters are invented by the writer. But, believe it or not, it is true. You may not want to read this story but others similar to this would do. This is all that I have said. And this would be the end of my story, though it is a bit short...**

**My wish for all of you people out there would be that you are enjoying you life happily and remember to do something right, not backstabbing them.**

**The end of my story! Yeah! I know that it is a bit short but I think that it is all right. Can't think of anything much to say so I had decided to just write a brief one about Void's or now Hope's new life. Please review! I would appreciate it very much! Thanks to all those who had reviewed. Will try to type the other two stories as soon as possible!**

**Ok, so something is wrong and I cannot add in all the page dividers...so well, er...I hope that you will not get confused with everything!**


End file.
